Resident Evil: New Chapter
by Confusious
Summary: 3 months after the airport incident, Leon and Claire run into each other again, but not the way they agreed on. Now another outbreak threatens Chicago, and the President is MIA. The daughter of MIA Major General Tanner, Eva, can help them, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: New Chapter

The place was Tricell, Chicago division, a research facility an hour hours outside the city

itself. After the Havardville Airport a few months back, the company was responsible for

destroying any biohazards that were left behind. Men in hazmat suits were examining the

last of Curtis Miller's dismembered tail to see what they could draw from it. All of a sudden,

one of the researchers excused himself, feeling sick. Half an hour later, he still hadn't come

back. One of his worried friends went to the bathroom to check on him.

"Ken? Kenneth are you in here?" no response. "Must have gone out for coffee."

The man turned to leave, only to be faced with a groaning, grey skinned being that used to

be Kenneth.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon S. Kennedy didn't usually get bored, but now was one of those few rare occasions. He was with President Graham while the man was visiting Chicago. The President was visiting the home of Major General B.J. Tanner for a business meeting, but got distracted on the way out by the MG's art collection. Leon was standing in the corner while the two men argued over French Impressionists, looking at his watch. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a light snore coming from the library, the next room over. Tanner opened the door and quietly walked in, carefully so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping young woman on the couch with a book over her face.

"Ah, Eva must have fallen asleep while studying for her college entrance exams. She'll do all that in January."

"Been there, stressed that my friend." Graham replied.

All of a sudden, Eva, without opening her eyes, swung her legs into a swivel kick to knock away the disturbance. She caught the back of her father's knees, causing him to scream, flip around in the air and land on the table, breaking it.

"Good one sweetie." Tanner said while Graham helped him up grimacing in pain. Eva rose to book off her face and chuckled.

"Thank you."

Claire Redfield was touring around the Tricell facility as a part of her latest TerraSave assignment to check the company's motives. Everything seemed to check out so far.

"This concludes our meeting." The chairman said.

Claire was driving down the key motorway into the city, until she remembered she left her purse behind.

"Damn." She muttered. A u-turn and an hour later, she was back. "Excuse me." She said, catching the receptionist's attention."I seemed to have left my purse behind."

"Oh, one moment then." After about a minute, the woman came back with Claire's purse. Claire thanked her and was about to leave when all of a sudden the lights exploded, plunging the lobby into darkness. Everyone screamed. Claire thought she was dreaming when she heard some all too familiar groaning.

"No. No effing way."

"Well Ben, until next time." President Graham said, shaking Tanner's hand. Leon got in the car after his boss, closing the door behind him. As the driver confirmed to the White House the President was on the way to the airport, a blinding explosion erupted in front of the car. When Leon woke up, he saw that he wasn't in the car or on the plane, but rather being dragged down the hall by his arm by a zombie. Leon didn't stop to think why the thing hadn't bitten him yet but rather pulled out a gun hidden in his jacket and shot the creature in the head. He got on his feet and ran cautiously down the hall. Claire's situation wasn't much better. She ran out from the safety of her closet, down the hall and stopped. She knew she had to find a weapon to stand a fighting chance. Before she could finish that thought, she saw a gun pointed at her head after its owner steeped around the corner.

"Claire?"

"Leon? Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the President. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on an assignment...wait a minute, did you say the President?" By now Leon had lowered his gun and looked down both hallways.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to find somewhere safe to hide." He said, taking Claire's wrist and running down the corridor she came from.

---------------------------------------------

OOOHHH, interesting. But what will happen next? What does Eva have to do with the story? See you next chapter!

Confusious


	3. What do you want with me!

Claire finished her story of how she got involved in the mess after she and Leon barricaded the door to the small office they were currently hiding in with anything heavy.

"I doubt there are any survivors." She finished "But this had to happen for a reason. And if the President is missing..." she trailed off and sighed.

"We have to find any survivors and escape. The military is most likely on its way after we lost contact from Cadillac One." Leon handed his other gun to Claire. "Let's stick together this time." Claire accepted the gun and turned the safety off.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

---------------------------------

Leon and Claire had no luck with survivors, but had plenty with the infected. Leon shot the last one down and cautiously opened the door. A zombie jumped out at him but it was quickly gunned down by Claire, who felt like she was having a case of déjà vu. Opening the next door was a surprise. Instead of an infectant, a gun was pointed at Leon's head.

"Oh, it's you." The owner lowered the gun and Leon was confused to see Eva, Major General Tanner's daughter."I thought you were here."

"Eva? What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"I'm doing the same thing you are, looking for my father. After he was contacted about the President being missing only a few hours after you left, he suited up in his army uniform and took off. I got worried and came after him in my car."

"With a load?" Claire asked, looking pointedly at the bag of weapons behind Eva. The girl shrugged.

"I'm the daughter of a Major General, not a shmuck. I pride myself on being prepared."

"With deadly weapons."Leon said "Eva, why did you bring this." He demanded. Eva was at a loss for words. Not that she had time to answer, as another zombie came in the doorway. Claire whipped around and shot it.

"Leon, we have to go. Damn, this gun's out."

"Oh, here." Eva said, handing her a loaded magnum as if it were as innocent as a candy bar. Claire raised her eyebrow but took the gun.

------------------------------

"Okay, as far as the mission is concerned, rescuing President Graham is our first priority." The commander addressed to the squadron. "Get suited up."

"Commander!" A cadet said, running through the tent "Three people have just come out of the building, uninfected."

Angela Miller turned around to face him.

"Take me to them." She replied.

------------------------------

Eva sat in the corner, playing with her fingernails while Leon and Claire caught up.

"I thought after what we went through at the airport, you'd take a break from your job. A long one." Claire said.

"Not a part of my job requirements."

"Well, when we agreed to bump into each other again, I thought it was going to be under normal circumstances, like you said. But here we are again."

"I guess we just don't know normal." Leon's deep voice replied. Claire smiled a little.

"Well well. Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield. What a surprise." The pair stood up to see Angela.

"Angela." Leon whispered. The silence was broken by screaming from Eva.

"LET ME GO YOU PIGS! I said let me go!! You're just trying to use me!" she yelled, kicking and screaming as two heavyweight men in military uniform grabbed her.

"Use her? Angela, what is she talking about?" Claire asked, blue eyes narrowing.

"Not sure." Angela lied, leaving the tent. Claire looked at Leon. He was staring at the door.

------------------------------

"Will you help or not?!" the sergeant screamed as Leon and Claire walked in. Eva didn't respond, but rather stared blankly at him. Angela stepped forward.

"Eva, this is a life or death situation. We need your answer. You have extensive training and experience in these areas and your abilities can help us." Eva still didn't respond.

"Help with what Angela?" Claire demanded. The woman turned around, looking like a deer stuck on headlights.

"Don't lie to them Angela, like you did to me." Eva said, her head down. The lights started to flicker violently and the computer screens in the room displayed static.

"Eva, calm down. No one's going to hurt you." Angela said, raising her hands in defence. The lights then stopped flickering and the computer screens went back to normal.

"Leave me with them." Eva said, looking up. Her brown eyes had turned a shade of gold. The marines filed out the door along with Angela so Eva could be alone with Leon and Claire. Her eyes went back to normal and she shook her head a little. "You might wanna sit for what I'm about to tell you."

-----------------------------

OMG!! What's Eva's secret? Why does the military want her help? See you next chapter!

Confusious


	4. Stories told

"Just listen to my story before you judge." Eva said as Leon and Claire sat in the two opposite chairs. "Seven years ago, I was caught in the Racoon City incident, but luckily I was able to escape with my parents a few hours after the outbreak. Unfortunately, I caught a weak strain of the t-virus when we left. I was bedridden for days, sick as a dog. I was lucky that my body was strong enough to fight the infection. Doctors from the White House examined me every inch after they realised I survived a disease that mutated so many others, turning them into walking, mindless psychopaths. They wanted to use a sample of my blood for further research, but my father wouldn't have any of it and got me government protection." She took a deep breath.

"You would have been eleven years old at the time of Racoon. How did you survive? The t-virus is deadly." Claire said.

"There's more, isn't there?" Leon asked. Eva nodded.

"From a young age," she explained "strange things have happened to me that I can't explain. I can see things, feel things, do things that others can't."

"The electrical problem was you, wasn't it?" Leon asked. Eva's lips turned upward a little.

"Yeah, guilty as charged. My brain's capabilities exceed those of a normal person's. Like when I was first infected, it sent ten times the normal signals to my white blood cells, making them stronger to fight the virus and turning me into a living cure. But I can also hear things in my head, read other energies off people and do things others wish they could. Basically, I'm psionically gifted. (A/N: practice of using the mind to induce paranormal phenomena and to go outside the body's normal limitations). That's what stopped the zombie that dragged you in the building from eating you Leon, I told it not to."

"You can speak to them?" Claire asked.

"Through the t-virus, yes." Eva sat back and looked at the two. "Bet you don't hear this everyday." She chuckled.

----------------------------

Leon left the tent and walked up to Angela, who was a few feet away.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." He said.

"Don't worry, i didn't hear much." Angela sighed. "I found out about Eva when i was promoted. Her file was strictly classified, along with other pieces of information that was sent to me. I still find it hard to believe she's a living, breathing antidote."

"Mr Kennedy!" a man in a suit interrupted. "Some things have arrived for you." Leon nodded and turned to Angela.

"She may be an antidote, but Eva's still a human being." He replied, walking away.

-------------------------------

"You have some competition."

Claire closed the part of the tent flap she was peeping through and looked at a grinning Eva.

"What do you mean 'competition'?"

"Don't play dumb Claire, I'm a smart eighteen year old that's been trained by the freakin' military. I can see you have an eye on Leon Kennedy."

"That's not true."

"Liar."

Claire sighed.

"I haven't seen him in three months. I knew Angels had a thing for Leon..."

"But you didn't think she'd act on it. She will Claire, believe me. If not now, definitely after this mess. Do you really want to see the gut you're in love with walk away with second best?" Eva said, putting a hand on Claire's shoulder. They were interrupted by Leon himself walking inside the tent.

"We're needed." He said.

--------------------------------

Okay, so now you know Eva's side of things. A little less confused now? See you next chapter!

Confusious


	5. Recon and reunions

"We don't know how many survivors are in the building but what we do know is that there are two people on our priority list; President J. Graham and Major General B.J. Tanner, my protégée." General Foxworth announced. A few government agents and several marines were in the main conference tent. "Mr Kennedy, you and Miss Redfield I hear, have the most experience in this area and will lead the mission."

"What about Eva?" Claire asked.

"She'll stay here." Angela replied.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me." Eva said. "You want my help, I'll give it, but on _my_ terms."

"You'll stay here." Angela repeated, glaring. General Foxworth sucked in his breath as Eva's eyes slowly went from brown to gold, her pupils narrowing into slits. The lights flickered slightly.

"Let me get this straight." Eva said, standing up and walking over to Angela. "You yell at me, _abuse _me, for help. And now that I'm willing to give it to you, everything turns against me?"

"Put those eyes away Eva." Angela said, her face hard. But to Leon, the unmistakable waver of fear was heard.

"Last time I checked, they're my eyes, not yours, so _don't_ tell me what to do." Eva growled. "I know that my father is in there, _alive_, and I'm gonna help save him. Like you said before Miller, I have the abilities and the experience."

"Commander." Foxworth said.

"Yes sir?" Angela replied.

"I'd let her go if I were you. Eva knows what she's doing."

"Yes sir." Angela agreed reluctantly.

"Now that's clear, does anyone else have any problems with Miss Tanner?" Foxworth demanded. No one answered. "Didn't think so. Now, from what Technician Davis could pull off the computers he hacked into, 312 people were logged into the building today as of 2:41pm. Evangeline my dear, what is the current status of lives inside the building?"

"There are 10 dead and 9 alive scattered throughout the building. 293 infectees are walking around, minus the 23 Claire and Leon got rid of earlier." Eva replied, her eyes closed.

"Is President Graham alive?"

"Too messed up to tell. Do you have anything that belongs to him?" a small plastic bag was given to her with some melted metal in it. "Well this is sad." She said, looking at Foxworth.

"Used to be his phone."

Eva inhaled and closed her eyes, holding the bag in her hand.

"Yeah, he's alive." She whispered, fiddling with the crucifix around her neck.

----------------------------------

Claire felt the adrenaline rush around her body as she slid down the rope from the helicopter to the Tricell roof. Leon, herself, Eva, Angela and a marine called Mathers ran through the burst open doors, shooting the two zombies that came to greet them.

"No pressure, but I think hurrying should be pushed because two others were just added to the family to make up for these ones." Eva said. Leon cursed under his breath. They hadn't been in the building for a minute and they were losing survivors fast.

"We have to go separate ways." He said. "Claire, Eva and I will head north. Angela, you and Mathers go east."

"Alright, where to partner?" Eva said.

---------------------------------

"Ugh, I hate dark places, especially when you know something bad is gonna happen." Eva grumbled.

"How do you know something bad will happen? Can you see the future too?" Claire asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Nope. Just have a habit of attracting disaster."

"Keep it down." Leon snapped. The trio had run into a dark corridor and decided to go through, linking hands, Leon first with Eva in the middle and Claire last.

"Uh, guys, there's only three of us right." Claire asked, sounding worried. They stopped.

"Yeah." Eva replied.

"And I'm on the end holding Eva's left hand with my right?"

"Pretty much."

"Then Eva, if my right is with you, who's holding my left?"

"Uh hold on, I have my dad's lighter."

A dim light appeared and Eva suppressed a scream, as the thing holding Claire's hand was a man in the final stages of the t-virus. Leon shot it and they all ran down the hall as fast as they could.

--------------------------------

After that scare, the trio went down another level.

"Eva, how many survivors are left?" Leon asked.

"Only three." She replied, redoing her long black hair into a messy ponytail. Leon cursed again and opened a door, where a hoard of hyper zombies greeted him, ready to strike.

"STOP!" they stood still, groaning, doing as Eva told them to. Leon and Claire shot them down and stepped out of the doorway. Eva noticed one playing dead, watching her intently. She shot it and was about to face the other two when a crimson head hiding in the roof dropped down, causing her to fall on her knees, and grabbed her by the hair "Don't shoot!" she screamed as Claire aimed her gun. Grabbing the hunting knife strapped to her leg, Eva raised it in one swift motion around her head, cutting her hair off. She collapsed forward and a shot rang out.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, giving her a hand.

"Yeah, just a little shell shocked." The eighteen year old replies, running her fingers through her now short hair.

"Let's go." Leon said. Eva grabbed her gun off the floor and ran after the pair.

"Wait!" Eva called. Leon and Claire stopped and looked at Eva. "Two life signs are in there." She said, pointing to the door next to her. Leon kicked it open.

"Kennedy! Thank God!" President Graham cried.

"Eva!"

"Dad!" Eva ran into her father's arms.

-------------------------

"Are there any more survivors?" Graham asked looking pointedly at Eva. The young woman suddenly stopped and looked at the door she was standing next to.

"Darlin'?" Tanner queried. Eva opened the door and went in. The others walked through and saw her couching underneath a glass desk. When Eva stood, Claire gasped. Eva was holding a baby in the cradle of her arms. It looked no more than one month old.

"Poor things parents must have been infected." Eva said, looking down at him.

Leon whipped around when he heard groaning. He shot the zombies in the doorway.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

-------------------------------

Okay, the President and Tanner are alive, and so is a one month old, that's good. But the story still has a long way to go. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	6. Chapter 6

10 minutes and several mutants later, everyone was given a clean bill of health at the temporary military base. Eva was currently bottle feeding the baby in the medical tent while everyone else was tossing around theories on how the infection could have spread. Angela and Mathers had just come in and had a theory of their own.

"We found a biohazard suit on the first floor with a clean tear in it. If a sample of the t-virus is in the building, the person who owned the cut suit may have been the first infected." Mathers said. All of a sudden, a scream erupted from the medical tent. Everyone raced out. A harsh wind was blowing everywhere, but through his squinted eyes, Tanner could make out the figure of his daughter in the "shock box", a bullet and break-proof glass enclosure that would have electricity circulate around it that was designed to kill virus victims as humanely as possible. Tanner's paternal instinct went into overdrive and he raced towards his daughter, but was held back by several marines.

"Let me go damn it! That's my daughter in trouble!"

"Sir it's not safe! You could get harmed yourself!"

"Screw it! I'm not gonna let my baby die!"

From what Tanner could see, Eva was on her hands and knees, her hair obscuring her face. When she looked up, her eyes were once again (Whenever she used her powers in a high standard) dark yellow, her pupils in slits. But they were slowly turning into an icy blue. Tanner couldn't hear, but it looked like Eva was screaming "don't come closer". A technician ran over to a power generator and shut it off. The electricity stooped and Eva finally collapsed. The door was broken down and Tanner rushed inside and gathered Eva in his arms so he could take her to a doctor.

-----------------------------------

"Miss Evangeline Tanner, from the evidence found, was forced into the shock box in an attempt to be killed by someone on this base." Graham had rallied everyone present on the base so that he could give a speech on the consequences, Tanner by his side. "This is a serious matter that needs to be resolved as quickly as possible. Major General." Tanner stepped up.

"To the low life who tried to kill my little girl, when I find you, you will not only be discharged without honours. You'll leave black and blue all over. But if you step up now, your punishment will be a little less painful." No one spoke. "Fine then. Dismissed." A medic ran up as everyone left.

"Sir! Your daughter has just woken up and your wife is here." Tanner ran out of the area so fast you couldn't see his feet. When everyone else entered, Tanner was hugging his wife and daughter to death.

"As nice as this moment is, I'm gonna go out for some air." Eva said.

"I'm not sure baby." her mother said.

"Mom, you worry too much, I'm perfectly fine." Eva smiled, only to have that sentence contradicted when she walked headfirst into a pole. Claire held Eva up when she staggered. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

"Sir, with your permission, we would like to conduct a few tests' on Eva to check her condition and see if any permanent damage was done." The head doctor said. But before Tanner could reply, Eva interrupted.

"Uh uh. No way."

"Eva please." Her mother pleaded,

"I said no! I'm okay!"

"Eva, we have to see if anything else unusual is going on in your body." The doctor said.

"Eva." The girl looked at her father. "I got you government protection for a reason, and these doctors won't do anything to violate it." Eva huffed.

"Alright." She said reluctantly.

-------------------------------------

Eva came out an hour later in a new outfit her mother bought. A sleeveless printed top, arm warmers, denim shorts and her navy Converse Chucks. She pulled a leather jacket over her frame as her father walked in.

"How're you feeling darlin'?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"Fighting fit." She said, slipping her guns in a back holster similar to Leon's, her hunting knife strapped to her leg.

"Benjamin, I'm here! Oh..."

Eva only had to take one look at the woman for her eyes to change to their new colour.

"You." She growled.

--------------------------------

"I need a long vacation after this, and so do you." Claire said, looking at Leon. Leon looked up slightly at the Tricell map he was marking.

"As much as I would like to, when this mess is over, I have to do my job and get the President home to D.C. safely."

"Why do you work yourself so hard Leon? Is something on your mind? You can tell me." Leon looked into Claire's blue eyes. There was something in his mind. But he couldn't tell her. Not now.

"You have quite the nerve coming here you slut!" A voice, Eva's, screamed, ruining the moment. The pair went outside and they were quite surprised to see Eva confronting Ada Wong.

--------------------------------

I admit, I hate Ada, but just keep reading and you'll find out why i put her in my story. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	7. Oh no, meet the mistress

"Ada?" Leon murmured in surprise. The woman in the short red dress turned.

"Leon? Claire?"

"You know her?" Eva growled.

"Used to." Claire replied, crossing her arms.

"Why are you here Ada? Oh no, wait, I can answer that. To spend some _private _time with my dad." Eva said, rolling her eyes and putting air quotes around "private".

"Ben, what's going on out here?" Maddie, his wife asked, coming out of the technical services tent. Her hair was undone and perfect makeup smudged a little.

"I'll tell you what's going on Mom. Little miss red dress _here_ as sleeping with Dad and major macho in _there_," Eva said, thrusting a perfectly manicured finger to the tent her mother came out of "is sleeping with you. Get out here now Davis before I come in there and stomp on your head!" Davis ran out immediately, looking a little scared. A screaming match, in Eva's position, would be a great release.

"WHY?! Why does this have to come out now? For the past six months, I put up with you two cheating on each other, and now I've had enough! Mom, you started it, so it's your entire fault. Dad, you found out and cheated to get back at her, and now you can't stop. Either you fix your problems, or I'll fix 'em for you!"

Maddie and B.J. looked at each other while their daughter grilled them. Ada stepped forward.

"Now listen here young lady AGH!" she gasped, holding her throat. The same thing was happening to Davis. Eva looked at both of them, her eyes changed.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm yours, because I'm not. Do you have any idea what pain the both of you caused me? Why don't you look into my eyes and I'll show you." Ada and Davis were like puppets on a string and couldn't look away. But at that instant the chokehold was released and they fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "You're not worth it." Eva grumbled, heading into a tent.

---------------------------

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Claire asked Eva after following the younger girl into the tent. Eva sat on a crate and sighed.

"No Claire, I don't think it was. Those two made vows at the altar 20 years ago and now they're breaking them. I'm just so sick and tired of them sneaking around."

"If you're so upset, why don't you leave? You're not a minor anymore and from what I've seen you have the guts to stand on your own."

"I didn't leave earlier because I felt like _I_ was the little detail keeping Mom and Dad together." Eva said, brushing her fringe out of her face. "When all this is over, I'm moving to New York. I can't take it anymore." A medic came in the tent holding the baby, who was practically screaming.

"Miss Tanner, you're the last person we could think of. He won't stop crying." Eva stood up and took the baby. Almost instantly, he stopped crying.

"Wow, haven't seen that before." Claire said, looking over Eva's shoulder.

"Have you found out who his parents are?" the medic shook his head. "Okay than, get me a bottle so I can feed him."

"Wow Eva, I thought your maternal skills were non-existent." Eva's eyes popped out of her head.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"I came with Mom to see Dad. I hear you're about to go back into that creepy building."

"Wait a minute. You know the first daughter?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Eva replied "my mom and her father are brother and sister."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the family tree. I'm not letting you leave this tent with _that_ hair." Ashley said, pulling Eva's hunting knife out of it's holster on the table. Eva groaned.

-------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short, but I hope I cleared a few things. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	8. Bullet Holes

"We have to find the source of the outbreak inside the building. From what Commander Miller told us about the cut suit, this could have been an inside job. Miss Tanner, Mr Kennedy, Miss Redfield and the elimination squad will go inside the building. Hazmat suits will be provided to all except Miss Tanner, who is impervious to any virus created by Umbrella. Her abilities will be key to this mission." General Foxworth said. He was in a room with other army officials. Outside, a figure was creeping away from eavesdropping when...

"I knew it." Ada froze at the new voice.

"Eva! I was just -"

"Don't bother; I know you have ulterior motives."

"What's going on out here?" Leon demanded, coming out of the meeting. Ada whipped out the gun hidden in her jacket, but Eva pulled out one of hers and aimed it at the older woman's head. Ada knew she had to escape quickly. She kicked her leg at Eva's hand, causing the teen to drop her gun. Leon thought he was hallucinating when he saw Eva, with unnatural speed, pull out her hunting knife and cartwheel towards Ada, who was lowering her leg. Eva Finished the cartwheel before Ada's foot hit the ground and pressed the knife to the older woman's throat. Ada stepped back an inch but she was too slow for Eva, who appeared to have gained newfound reflexes. She punched Ada in the stomach and kicked her onto the ground in the open. The teen undid Ada's jacket and took the other gun hidden in there, disassembling it.

"Gentlemen, please escort Miss Wong to a maximum security cell." Tanner said, coming out of the tent, all the other officials behind him.

"I can't believe you would send me away like this Ben." Ada said as she was handcuffed.

"I can't imagine a better send off for a two faced minx like you. I hope I never see you again." Tanner growled.

"Evangeline my dear, I think we need some tests done." Graham said, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

-----------------------------

"Dear Lord." Graham and Foxworth uttered. All the firing range test dummies had a smoking bullet in their heads. All ten of them in three seconds.

"Move this dummy in front of that one." Eva instructed when the dummy was in place, Eva holstered one of her guns and took a deep breath. She raised her arm, swung it and fired, turning the gun on its side. The bullet didn't hit the first dummy, but the one it was positioned in front of.

"A curved bullet." Foxworth said breathlessly.

"Sirs," A medic came in addressing Foxworth, Graham and Tanner. "Miss Tanner's test results have come back. Our equipment picked up plenty of things." He handed the men a chart that's readings were shooting off the scale. "When she was younger, the same results came back, but these ones are twenty times higher. Thanks to being in the shock box, Eva's psionic abilities have increased. She has passed every test for paranormal phenomena under the sun, once again."

------------------------------

Okay, Ada is gone (or is she) and Eva is a bigger force to be feared. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	9. Sterilize

Two helicopters landed on the side of the roof where the labs would be located. There were twelve people all together, so they would split into two groups of six. Claire was relieved that she was with Leon so that she could keep an eye on Angela, who had a suggestive eye on him throughout the ride up to the roof. One team would go to the labs and collect a sample of the t-virus (Eva was on that team) while the other went and killed the remaining zombies in the building.

"Okay people listen up; because I'm so nervous I'll only say this once." Eva said over the com-link "I read the electrical currents going throughout the building. The original site of the outbreak is five floors below. That's three above ground and two below for labs that are only on classified blueprints. The area currently has 157 infected persons ready to have us for dinner. I'll be able to stop them, but shoot as quickly as you can. Let's move!" Leon and a marine burst the double doors open and everyone went through.

-----------------------------

Eva was right about the infected. Claire knew the only reason why the inexperienced marines on their team were still alive was because Eva saved them numerous times. Finally, everyone got to the bottom floor and the team got in an elevator.

"This needs a key to go down to the labs. You got it?" Eva asked. Mathers nodded and handed the small key to Eva, who put it in the hole, turning it half left. One floor later, the elevator read "basement 1". When the door opened, several zombies were waiting. They were shot down in no time and everyone, minus Eva, put their hazmat suits on.

"Everyone be cautious." Leon said. They went down the corridor and met up with the other team, who had their own hazmats on.

"The lab containing the virus is one floor below." Eva said. Everyone nodded, some reloading their guns. It was a hornets' nest getting down to the next floor, zombies were everywhere. Finally, Eva said they were in the right spot. "Got the stuff Mathers?" the marine nodded and handed Eva a small rectangular briefcase. Everyone went inside the lab, which surprisingly had no zombies waiting for them. The lab walls on this particular floor were painfully white. Eva shot the "open" panel on a connecting door and went through. There was nothing in the room except some broken monitoring equipment and something in an airtight glass case with receivers sticking out of it. "This is weird; I don't feel one, but _two_ viruses. The second coming from this...thing." Eva said. She unholstered her knife and with her new strength, slammed it into the thick glass, breaking it.

"So what caused the outbreak? That thing?" Angela asked.

"No, the virus that caused the commotion is airborne from this room. It's definitely the t-virus." Eva said. She took out two self drawing syringes, stuck one in the object and stood the other one on the floor so that they could collect samples of the viruses. "The virus coming from this is stronger...the g-virus from Curtis Miller is what I'm getting." Both syringes were then full and Eva put them in the foam padding of the briefcase while Angela's breath hitched. "But what bothers me, is that this something-or-other was sealed inside an airtight container, and it didn't cause the outbreak. From what I can read, someone smuggled the t-virus in, cut the hazmat suit so the person would be infected and then released the virus into the air."

"Can you tell who it was?" a marine asked. Eva shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, it's too messed up to read with the memories left behind in this building. I'll sterilize the room, you all wait outside. Oh but Claire, can you stay? I need you to hold this for me." Eva said, waving a test tube he pulled out of her jacket and pulling out her father's lighter. Everyone looked through the one-way glass as Eva cut her finger with her knife and squeezed it so that several drops of blood went into the test tube Claire was holding. She then started the lighter and held it under the tube for about a minute and then nodded to Claire, who threw the tube down so it shattered all over the floor. The blood went over the floor and the two women came out.

"What was that about?" another marine asked.

"My blood is a cure to any virus created by Umbrella. Heat it up, get the blood cells a little more active and the fumes will kill the virus faster than it was created. It's safe to take those suits off now."

--------------------------------

We've got the viruses and now half way through the story. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	10. Falling

Now that the viruses were collected, the team were heading out when they heard an explosion from underneath them.

"This can't be right," Eva said "The electricity current runs through the building deeper than the labs. The explosion occurred not to far below." All of a sudden the floor collapsed several feet away. Mathers put the small briefcase in his backpack so that nothing would happen to it. Leon carefully looked down the hole. It ran to what looked like a cavernous maintenance area with power conduits everywhere, with possibly more labs. "We're gonna have to investigate." Eva said.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Angela replied, looking down the hole also.

"Okay, one; we have to find out what caused the explosion." She said, holding up her fingers. "And two; our exit is currently being blocked by the zombie mob craving our intestines for a late afternoon snack." Eva was right. On both ends of the hallway, groaning zombies were making their way towards the team.

"Eva, can't you stop them?!" Claire exclaimed after raising her gun and throwing off her denim jacket.

"I could, but there's more upstairs. Down there is our best bet of getting out alive!" Eva explained, pointing down the hole. She then yelled; "Everyone, suck in your gut and jump, like so." She ran to the hole and jumped freefalling to the balcony below. Everyone else followed her. "People," she called "whoever caused the explosion is hiding from us." But then, another explosion blasted right behind her, sending herself and Claire on the ground while everyone else got away. Leon ran to save them, but he was held back by Angela and Mathers when the landing gave way. Everyone got a surprise though when _Major General Tanner_ himself appeared on a rappel line and caught both of them by a monkey grip. "Dad? How..."

"I couldn't let you come here by yourself Eva. I trailed the team all the way here – whoa!" The girls screamed with him as the line gave way slightly. Everyone looked up. Two zombies were smashing at the line in an attempt to break it. "Of course! With my luck I thought the zombies would be too stupid to follow me."

"Dad, you can't save both Claire and I with that line about to break."

"I will."

"You can't! The same way I thought I could save your marriage." Eva yelled, her eyes welling up. Her father looked down at her, silent. "I'll be okay Dad."

"No Eva, don't you dare! I can save you both! Stay with me on this!"

"Goodbye."

"No, Eva – AAGGHH!" Eva hit her father's wrist with her free hand, causing a sharp pain course up his arm and for him to let go. Claire tried to catch her, but Eva fell too fast. Tanner helplessly looked down at his falling daughter, who was soon out of sight. The line jerked, snapping him out of his trance. "I hope you haven't eaten recently." He said to Claire. Using his body weight, he swung Claire to Leon and released the lifeline, landing gracefully on his feet. Tanner loaded up a double barrelled shotgun while Leon pulled Claire to her feet. He kept a hand on her shoulder, seeing that she was visibly shaken at what Eva had done.

"You alright?" he asked. Claire nodded, saying nothing, but secretly wishing she could throw herself into Leon's arms and cry.

"Don't worry my dear, Eva will be okay. She's a tough cookie. It's time to get out of this hell hole." Tanner said.


	11. Disturbia

"From the computer's building layout, this is the lower lab and maintenance area. Six floors and they don't show up on any of the building blueprints. Tricell wanted to keep these floors hidden, but why?" the technician, Jonas, wondered out loud.

"Because son, Tricell has been doing things behind the governments back. From what we've discovered so far, I bet it's about testing viruses made by the Umbrella Corporation." Tanner said, putting a hand on the young tech's shoulder. "Download what you can and send it to base."

"Yes sir."

"Hold it Jonas." Angela said, turning to face Tanner. "Major, you don't lead this mission. You aren't permitted to give orders."

"Don't speak to me like that young lady." Tanner growled, as if he were talking to a child who was in serious trouble. "My brother-in-law gave me permission to take over from you and Mr. Kennedy. And from you its Major _General _or _sir,_ got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Continue with the download Jonas." While Tanner was lecturing Angela, Leon noticed that Claire was wincing, rubbing her temple.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing a little aspirin can't fix." She replied, smiling a little.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh dear God. This definitely outranks Area 51." Tanner muttered, his eyes popping out of their sockets. The team went down another floor after Jonas, with some technical difficulty, was able to send the blueprint information to base. This level was _very_ different. It contained mutated _human_ subjects in blinding white cells. The team had found the floor after they walked through the cavernous maintenance area where Eva had fallen. In the large cells, there was a t-virus zombie, a crimson head, a licker and a g-virus monster.

"According to the docks outside the cells, these subjects used to be death row inmates used for virus experiments." Jonas said, downloading information while trying to expel firewalls at the same time.

"Scumbags got a fate worse than the chair." Tanner said. The g-virus monster looked like it was roaring. Thankfully the enclosures were soundproof. It still roared, this time frying to break the glass down. It was shocked away. "No use standing here anymore. Let's move!"

---------------------------

"Claire, are you sure you're alright?" Leon asked. Claire nodded and rubbed her temple.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Mathers asked. Everyone stopped. Leon heard a loud beeping noise that fastened every second.

"Everyone off the walkway!" Tanner yelled, but it was too late. The explosive went off and the walkway made a terrible groaning noise. All of a sudden, everyone was plagued with a terrible migraine. Leon's vision was blurred when he looked up. He thought he was hallucinating when he made out a figure, Eva. Her hair was matted with blood and obscured her face. Her clothes also had large blood stains on them. When Claire saw her, she flashed back to every horror movie she'd ever seen. After a few seconds, everyone's vision went back to normal and Eva disappeared. But the walkway hadn't collapsed.

------------------------------

Setting the scene a bit more for you. I got the idea of a blood stained Eva while watching cut scenes from FEAR. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	12. Evasion

"What just happened!?" a marine cried.

"Eva did. A raise of hands to show who saw Eva while you had a migraine." Tanner said. Everybody raised a hand "Well, she saved us and was able to contain that explosion."

"AAAGGGHHH!!"

"Claire!" Leon cried. Claire was down on her knees, clutching her head.

"Hey, what's this crucifix doing here?" Angela wondered, bending down to pick it up. Tanner's eyes widened.

"Commander, don't!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Claire felt like her head was about to explode. Then she saw white. Tanner snatched the necklace from Angela and ran over to Claire. Leon had an arm around her back and was telling her to breathe when Tanner crouched infront of her. He almost fainted when he saw her eyes. They were Eva's, icy blue, but the slits weren't there.

'She must be getting better control over herself.' He thought. Claire then blinked and slumped against Leon.

"Was that her to?" he demanded. Tanner nodded.

"Claire, have you been experiencing headaches ever since Eva disappeared?" Claire nodded slightly. "Well, that was her. Eva doesn't mean to cause you any pain, but she was trying to see the situation literally through your eyes. That's how we were saved from the explosion. See this crucifix?" he held the necklace up. "This was given to her when she was five years old from a priest in Nashville. This was when her powers started to develop. The necklace gives her a peaceful state of mind, and there's no telling what she could do without it." He then stood up "Everybody, Eva can use your minds with even greater proportions now that her powers are more advanced. Luckily, I'll be able to tell you what's real, and what is a figment of your imagination."

"Like that?" Angela asked, pointing to a nearby boiler. Everyone looked over to see the disturbing blood-soaked Eva they saw before.

"Yes commander, like that. The reason why Eva appears like this is because she's either in pain or trouble. Stay close and we'll find her." Tanner then looked at the crucifix and fought the stinging sensation in his eyes.

------------------------------

The team went down a few more levels to a place with a big sign that said;

'HYDRO POWER'

'AUTHORISED PERSONS ONLY!'

Tanner blew the door open and looked up at the roof.

"The glass has been broken, but by what?" he muttered. Looking down over the balcony, he saw a figure lying two levels below. "EVA!" Tanner wasted no time sliding down the ladder to his daughter. He was cradling Eva in his arms while the team medic examined her.

"She's suffered some cuts and bruises. She's unconscious, luckily not dead. The fall through that roof may have killed her."

"Over there! It's Eva again!" Mathers cried. He was right. The bloody Eva was staring at them blankly. Then all of a sudden, everyone got another migraine. But this time, they heard Eva's voice.

"Don't let him hurt you." Her voice whispered.

"Who's 'him'?" a marine groaned.

"The guy who started this, most likely. At least we have a gender to work with." Tanner stood up, Eva in his arms "The exit can't be far away. Move out!" the team left the hydro power room. They were about to go through another door when…BOOM! Everyone was thrown away from the exit tunnel. Jonas saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look up there! Someone's getting away!" Leon and Claire looked to where he pointed. They saw a dark figure run away a level above.

"Where's Eva!? She's gone!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Up there! She's running after him!" well, running was putting it mildly. Eva was appearing and disappearing between places, going so fast that anyone could barely see her. "But how can she run when she's supposed to be unconscious?" Jonas wondered, scratching his head.

"I'm going to." Leon said. Claire was startled.

"Not without me you're not."

"Claire it's -"

"Too dangerous? Yeah, I know. But at the start of this craziness you said we'd stick together, and I intend to keep it that way." Leon looked into her eyes. Claire wasn't going to back down. Tanner interrupted.

"Hold on._ I_ lead this mission, _I'll_ make the decisions. And neither of you are going…without me."

--------------------------

Sorry I left you for so long, but everyone has a life! I'm nearly done with this story. See you next chapter!

Confusious.


	13. Face off

The trio went several levels up to find Eva and what she was after.

"How are we going to find her? This place is huge!" Claire said.

"If Eva goes anywhere, we'll find her. She's not exactly the quiet one." Tanner said. As if to confirm what he said, a loud "ouch!" was heard a level above. Bursting through the door, the three were both confused and horrified to see Eva, covered in blood, and Ada, facing off.

"Well, it appears everyone is here." A smooth male voice said. Leon aimed his gun towards the shadows in the furthermost corner of the office space, where a blonde man with sunglasses appeared. Tanner cocked his gun.

"Are you the man that's been causing trouble around here?" he demanded. The man just smirked and stood next to Ada.

"Well, yes and no. After Miss Wong took out her escort, she came in to help me finish the job."

"You're sick Wesker." Claire scolded. Leon glanced at her.

"You know him?"

"Can't forget him; since he almost killed me and my brother."

"Now now Miss Redfield, don't hold grudges." Wesker cooed.

"It was all you," Eva said "The virus, the torn suit, the bombs. I guess you told Ada to take my necklace as a souvenir."

"It's too bad I lost it. I liked it." Ada said, fluttering her lashes.

"You'll have something to remember alright; after I push you through a glass roof!"

"Hold on Eva, just one more question. Why Wesker?" Tanner growled. Wesker rolled his eyes and sighed as if the southerner was the stupidest person on the planet."

"I just needed a few ingredients for my experiment."

"For mind and body control."

"Young lady, it's rude to read people's minds without their permission."

"Why are you going to call it P-30?"

"I'll leave them to you Ada." Wesker said, walking out the door. The Asian woman looked smug, an expression that Eva was dying to punch off.

"You guys go, Ada's mine."

"Eva -" her father protested.

"GO!"

Ada lunged for her former lover, Leon and Claire, but Eva was quicker. She blocked the older woman and grabbed her throat. Ada was powerless and fearful when the teen's eyes started to change. She decided to bluff.

"What are you going to do, throw me out the window?" Eva grinned nastily.

"That and more." She replied. With her immense strength, Eva propelled Ada out the window, the glass shattering into a million pieces. Ada landed painfully on the platform below and looked around wildly, trying to see anything that would give Eva's hiding place away. The girl in question then appeared, looking down on her and smirking. Ada forced herself to get up, and the battle off the reflexes began. Punches and kicks were thrown with impressive dodges, and Ada felt like she was winning. Until a sudden migraine hit her. She screamed, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.

"Feels bad, doesn't it?" Eva crouched so that she could look Ada in face. "You think you've got it tough? You have no idea. Wesker doesn't really love you, you're just a tool. He has another woman in his sights." She then stood up. "I should thank you Ada. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now. But let's face it your hour's up." Eva darted away.

------------------------------

"Wesker can't have gone far." Claire said, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Wrong, Miss Redfield." Wesker's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Where are you?" Leon demanded.

"At the security desk, above ground. Believe me, I would love to stay, but I have a busy schedule." After he stopped, a loud "boom" was heard, not too far away."

"S.O.B's rigged more bombs." Tanner said "We have to get out of here!"

"Where's Eva?" Leon asked. Then there was a thud behind them. The trio turned around to see her.

"Don't just stand there, MOVE!" she cried. No-one else needed prompting and they started to run up the stairs towards the exit. After jumping over several crashed beams, they finally burst out the door to the grounds, where a helicopter was waiting for them with the rest of the team. They cleared the area just in time. Eva watched in awe as the below ground labs exploded, taking the above offices with it. "Your power's going to kill you one day, you know." She thought, sending it to wherever Wesker was. No-one responded.

----------------------

Finally right? Almost done, I'm sorry I've left you for a bit, but I needed vacation. See you next chapter!

Confusious


	14. READ THIS!

Recently, a very stupid person offended my feelings by sending a very offensive review, claiming that I didn't know what I was talking about. So whoever sent that review I hope you're reading this…"Ada lunged for her former lover" Tanner was Ada's lover, not Leon, if you read the sentence properly. If I get anymore reviews like this, I will not be continuing the story, which would be a real disappointment to those who actually like it. KEEP THE FLAMES TO YOURSELVES!!! This is my story, and I do know what I'm talking about.

Confusious


	15. Chapter 15

**Private and Confidential by Order of the President**

_Dearest Eva_

_I hope you will reconsider your decision about my recent offer. After the incident in Chicago last month, and moving out of your parent's home, I now realise it was the wrong time to ask. The organisation can really use your abilities to help win the fight against Umbrella. _

_Ashley and I are coming to New York next month and I _will_ make time to come and see you. Think this offer over carefully. It's true that this job is dangerous and it will take you the world over, but I wouldn't be asking unless I wasn't confident in you. I also have something else to ask you. After the breakup of your parents, I understood you were quite upset and felt alone. I wasn't aware they were even separated until last week. So, if you like, you can come to Washington to live with me. But if you wish to stay in New York with your boyfriend Anthony, I have no qualms with that. I'll see you soon,_

_Your Uncle_

_President J. Graham _


End file.
